Shadow
right|thumb|300px The Shadow is the malevolent half of the duality of forces inherent within the world around those that inhabit the Empire of Fastheld, the Wildlands, and everything contained upon the world that Dragons call Sho'drakar. The Shadow is often an enigma in both a literal and metaphorical context; although many are aware of what it does, very few understand what it is. It can be interpreted in a number of ways, through a number of manifestations, depending on personal and collective perceptions, thus remaining perfectly defined and yet utterly undefined at any given time. A general consensus is that the Shadow is, often without a doubt, a negative force within the world. Indeed, it may be the negative force. While it can be manipulated to promote good, it more often than not has negative consequences and/or effects attributed to it, and is often deemed to be a very evil and dangerous dynamism to be involved with - usually with good reason. Interpretations *The Empire of Fastheld universally condemns the Shadow as an agent of great evil and corruption. Although the persecution of those who are Shadow Touched has lessened in recent history, great measures are put in place to ensure that the dark hand of the Shadow cannot manipulate people and events in such a way so as to cause untoward suffering to the citizens of Fastheld. The deeply rooted fear of a second Cataclysm is often cited as both the cause and the reason for this attitude, while well-documented events that have had the Shadow centrally present are adequate justification for this perpetual vigilance. *The Imperial Wildlanders of Crown's Refuge share the same belief system as their Fastheldian counterparts. However, these Wildlanders believe that while the Shadow may be evil, those who are touched by it are not inherently evil as well. This "benefit of the doubt" attitude is directly the reason as to why Fastheld adopted a Shadow Amnesty policy late in the year 626 ATA. *The Syladris of Crown's Refuge consider the Shadow to be an essential part of the natural order of the world. Just as night balances day, so does Light balance Shadow, and vice versa. Though the Syladris hold deep reverence toward the Light as central to their faith, they believe that good must be balanced by evil, and that one cannot occur without the other. *Against all convention, the Imperials of the citadel of Ebonhold believe that the Shadow is a tool that is to be embraced and manipulated, rather than one to be feared and contained, and have openly embraced the corruption that such a negative force bestows upon them. This would appear to be a recent policy, however, as hostility from Ebonhold only began late in the year 626 ATA. However, little is known about the machinations of Ebonhold as a whole as those that live there - and, indeed, the citadel itself - have experienced a history rife with flux and upheaval. *Dragons seem to understand the Shadow more than most, though never seemed to be inclined to share that wisdom. From all perceptions it appears that the Shadow is an element that the Dragons actually control, rather than one that can control them. They also seem less concerned with the individual than they do the whole, stood - as they are - between both Light and Shadow. *The Halaghi have no concept of the Shadow at all, and mostly seem immune to its influence and/or taint(s). (But not its effects) The Shadow category:Book of the White Tree